Injection molding systems that use an injection molding machine that includes a controller that controls the opening and closing positions of a hydraulic or pneumatic valve pin have been used. The signaling of when the fluid driven valves are supposed to close or open is controlled by a signal generated by the injection molding machine (IMM) that is sent to the solenoid of a fluid flow directional control valve (DCV) to instruct the DCV to move to a valve pin directional closed or valve pin directional open position. The signal that is sent from the injection molding machine (or from an intermediate controller that is initially signaled by a screw position sensor SPSR that senses position of the barrel screw BS of the injection molding machine) to the solenoid component of the DCVs is typically a simple 0 volt signal for closed and a 24 volt signal for open (or sometimes a 0 volt signal for closed and 120 volt signal for open). Such prior systems are standardized such that all DCVs and IMMs are designed to be universally compatible for simplicity of customer use and installation purposes.